


Kunimasa's surprise

by dragonndoggod



Series: kunimasa/norio [2]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norio surprises Kunimasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunimasa's surprise

Kunimasa shivered as he closed the door of the apartment he shared with his brother. Dropping his bag on the couch, he made his way to his room, never noticing the subtle signs of someone other than himself in the apartment. Opening the door to his room, Kunimasa was shocked to see his lover sitting on the bed before him, looking seductively at him.

Bright eyes perked up as Norio took sight of his lover and future husband walk through the door. Having spent several days on working this, Norio had came up with a perfect idea to celebrate Kunimasa’s eighteenth birthday. After talking to Yonekuni (who didn’t really mind since he was staying with his lover for the weekend), he let himself into the apartment, stripped and dressed up, waiting for his lover to walk through the door.

Eyes widened at the sight of Norio, sitting on the center of the bed. A ruffled skirt sitting just above the top of his thighs as the sight of the lightweight in full dress as a maid.

Slipping off the bed, Norio made his way to his lover who had yet to move from his spot in the doorway. A smile graced Norio’s face as he grabbed Kunimasa’s large hands.

“Hmmm, thought I forgot, did you?” Norio spoke as he dragged Kunimasa into the room, the skirt bouncing with his steps.

Pushing the heavy weight to sit on a chair placed just to the side, Norio straddled Kunimasa’s hips, rubbing himself against his lover. Slipping his hand between them, he cupped and squeezed the growing flesh of Kunimasa’s cock.

“This is for you” was a whisper as Norio slid off of Kunimasa and knelt down at the heavyweight’s feet. His hands immediately went straight for the zipper of Kunimasa’s pants, unzipping then pulling the pants down to pool at his feet.

Rising to his feet, Norio walked off to the side, turning on the radio and turned the sound up, just a little above low. As the music started, Norio sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his gaze on Kunimasa, he slipped his hand underneath the skirt, flipping the cloth up and fingered the nearly non-existent panties, pulling the panties down, he allowed his flesh to spring free.

Catching Kunimasa’s eyes, he licked his fingers of his other hand before slipping it down to join the other. Fingertips teasing himself with light touches, Norio bit his lip as his fingers slid even further down.  
As the music floated in the background, Kunimasa slid his hand down to palm his flesh, teasing himself the way his lover was teasing him. Watching hands work his flesh, he sat entranced at the erotic display before him. The sight of Norio playing with himself alone was enough to set his blood on fire, but for some reason, the sight before him was making him even hotter. Firmly grasping his cock, Kunimasa worked his hand in time with Norio’s hands.

Firmly cupping himself, Norio gazed seductively at the heavyweight in the chair. Licking his lips as his other hand caressed his balls, causing his body to shiver and arch, giving the jaguar a view that caused Kunimasa to let out a low growl before pouncing on the light weight.

Pushing Norio to the bed, Kunimasa inhaled the scent that belonged to his boyfriend alone. Large hands struggled to remove the costume that was hiding the body he wanted to worship. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Kunimasa bit down on the clothing and quickly tore the offending cloth with his teeth, spitting out what was left in his mouth.

As soon as Norio’s skin was free from the clothe, Kunimasa latched his lips onto one of Norio’s nipples, licking and sucking at the flesh. Only releasing the abused nipples when Norio’s whimpering and groaning reached his ears. Dropping kisses along Norio’s stomach, the heavyweight gave a strong lick across the head of the lightweight’s cock, causing Norio to jerk in surprise. With his eyes closed and mouth busy, Kunimasa didn’t see the widening eyes nor the look of adoration on his lover’s face. Sharp teeth grazed the sensitive head before taking the flesh into his mouth and sucking him down, curling his tongue around the cock in his mouth.  
Releasing the flesh from his mouth, Kunimasa crawled up his lover’s body, rubbing his hard flesh along Norio’s stomach, leaving behind trails of cooling pre-cum on Norio’s skin.

Straddling his boyfriend’s chest (keeping most of the weight on his knees), Kunimasa grasped his erect cock in his hand, pumping it a few times before rubbing the tip against the boy’s lips. Head tilting back with a groan at the feel of Norio’s delicate tongue on his flesh.

Larges eyes watched Kunimasa as he teased the flesh against his lips. The sight of the heavyweight above him was too much for him as Norio closed his eyes and began to suck and nibble on the tip, teeth grazing along the sensitive nerves. Feeling the body above him shiver, Norio opened his eyes as Kunimasa pulled back. Licking his lips, Norio’s tongue picked up and tasted the traces of fluid that was left on his lips, enjoying the flavor of Kunimasa.

Large hands slipped along a smooth chest, stopping to play and tease Norio’s nipples, enjoying the sighs that Norio made. Glancing down, Kunimasa watched as his lover’s hands came up to cover his, pushing his hands against his chest.

The heavyweight rolled over, pulling Norio to rest on his chest. Sniffing the lightweight’s scent, Kunimasa slid his fingers along his lover’s ass, surprised to feel the lube already applied to the area where he wanted to sink himself in. His cheeks flushed even more when he imagined Norio fingering himself. Almost as as hot as the show that his lover had just put on for him.

Shivering, Norio kissed Kunimasa softly before sitting up and rubbing his ass against his lover’s cock. His hand slid down to guide the heavyweight into his waiting body. Looking into Kunimasa’s eyes, Norio smiled as he slowly lowered himself onto his lover’s flesh, biting his lip in attempt to muffle any sounds as he was filled. Face flushing, Norio dropped his body, forcing Kunimasa completely into his body.

Grabbing Norio’s ass, Kunimasa began the rhythm that they both knew by heart. Pulling Norio close to his chest, he began rocking his body, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s body grasping him, trying to keep him inside.  
Panting his lover’s name, Kunimasa shuddered as he came, filling his lover to the brim. Hips still moving, loving the way Norio squeezed him as he came, spilling onto his hand and Kunimasa’s skin.

Wrapping his arms around the lightweight, Kunimasa brushed as kiss across Norio’s forehead as his lover slipped into sleep, not knowing that behind that innocent face was another plan for the heavyweight, something that Kunimasa wanted from the very beginning.


End file.
